Library
Public library]] English Etymology librarie from , from , from , from , from , probably derived from a Proto-IE base * . Displaced native bochus, bochous "library, bookhouse" (from bōchūs "library, bookhouse"). Pronunciation * , * , * Noun # An institution which holds books and/or other forms of stored information for use by the public or qualified people. It is usual, but not a defining feature of a library, for it to be housed in rooms of a building, to lend items of its collection to members either with or without payment, and to provide various other services for its community of users. # A collection of books or other forms of stored information. An individual may refer to his collection of books and other items as his library. # An equivalent collection of analogous information in a non-printed form, e.g. record library # A collection of subprograms used to develop software. Usage notes * False friends of library include French and Italian . Derived terms * Borgesian library * interlibrary * librarian * librarial * library and information science * library assistant * library catalog * library hand * library science * mobile library * record library * public library * school library Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Azeri: * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bulgarian: * Burmese: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Faroese: * Filipino: , * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Ido: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Khmer: * Korean: ( ) * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lower Sorbian: biblioteka * Macedonian: * Malay: , * Manx: , , * Norwegian: * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: biblioteca * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: , , , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Tajik: * Thai: * Tswana: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * Albanian: * Armenian: * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Faroese: * Filipino: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Irish: * Japanese: * Korean: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Mandarin: , , * Old English: bōchōrd * Polish: , * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Tagalog: * Welsh: * Armenian: * Czech: * Finnish: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * Scots: * Swahili: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: * Danish: * Faroese: * Finnish: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Irish: * Japanese: * Korean: * Polish: * Russian: * Scots: * Swahili: * : biblioteek (1,2), boekerij (1,2) * : (máktaba) * : liburutegia * : levraoueg * : библиотека (biblioteka) * : biblioteca * : lyverva * : biblioteko * : raamatukogu * : silid-aklatan, basa-han * : ბიბლიოთეკა (bibliot‘eka) * : atuagaa * : bókasafn * : biblioteko * : perpustakaan * : (bŭnnālai) * : bibliothēca , librarium * : библиотека (bibliotéka) * : perpustakaan * : bibljoteka , librerija * : whare pukapuka * : номын сан (nomiin san) * : girjerádju * : bibliotek * : * : biblioteca * : ਪੁਸਤਕਾਲਾ * : laeborari * : knižnica * : knjižnica * : biblioteca (1,2) * : bibliotek * : aklatan * : (hông sàmòot) * : layiburari * : kütüphane * * : laiburari * : thư viện, phòng đọc sách See also * bookshop, bookstore, bookhouse Category:1000 English basic words Category:Buildings Category:False cognates and false friends in English ar:library az:library zh-min-nan:library ca:library cs:library de:library et:library el:library fr:library ko:library hy:library io:library id:library it:library kn:library kk:library sw:library ku:library lo:library hu:library ml:library nl:library ja:library no:library oc:library pl:library pt:library simple:library fi:library sv:library tl:library ta:library te:library th:library tr:library uk:library vi:library zh:library